The Bed Warmer
by jennybenny2845
Summary: Unable to sleep with Lucius in Azkaban, Narcissa asks Severus if she can share his bed.


A/N: Challenges & prompts at the bottom. Warning for a brief mention of the murder of a child.

* * *

 **The Bed Warmer**

* * *

"Please, Severus. Lucius said - "

"I don't care what Lucius said, Narcissa. I won't do it," huffed Severus. He refused to look at her and focused on the book in front of him. He stared at the words until his vision blurred, the text mingling with her inane request. "I'm not your bed warmer. Ask Bellatrix."

"I'd rather have you," Narcissa declared. "Bellatrix's snores could wake the dead."

"I don't share my bed. I won't have my sleep disturbed with you stealing my blankets. I don't cuddle. If you're looking to do that, I'm certain that your dogs can be of service."

"You promised Lucius…" began Narcissa, wringing her hands. She struggled to keep the desperation out of her voice, knowing that Severus wouldn't appreciate her weakness.

"Yes. I promised to protect you and Draco in whatever way I can while he's in Azkaban. I never promised to share his bed with his wife," Severus stressed, pinching the bridge of his nose to fight off a headache that had developed. "For Merlin's stake, Narcissa. You're _married_. What'll Lucius think if he comes home and finds me in _his_ bed with you?"

Narcissa sighed, willing Severus to look at her. "I'm asking you to sleep _next_ to me, not _with_ me, Severus."

Her words did the trick, and Severus lifted his head. His onyx eyes peered into her bright blue ones. He thought to read her mind but decided against it.

Much to his dismay, he blushed at the idea. He couldn't deny Narcissa's beauty. She'd grown more attractive as the years passed. He'd overheard her in the throes of passion with Lucius, and he'd wondered what it'd be like to elicit those reactions from her. He shook his head, chastising himself for his traitorous thoughts.

"Leave," warned Severus, his tone low and dangerous. "Don't make me say something I'll regret."

Narcissa's face fell, and she opened her mouth to argue. She shut it, catching the frustrated look on Severus's face. "Fine," she conceded, giving up for the moment. "Will you think about it at least?" she inquired before exiting his room.

Severus didn't reply, knowing that he'd never share a bed with her, no matter what the circumstances. No amount of her begging would change his mind.

xxx

Narcissa's persistence amazed Severus. He assumed she'd dropped the idea, but she surprised him, returning to his room a week later to plead her case. He knew no one denied her anything. Over the years, he watched Narcissa use her striking beauty, honeyed words and delicate touches to get her way. He vowed to remain immune to her charms.

Severus had made the Unbreakable Vow with her. Wasn't vowing to watch over her son, protect him and carry out his task enough? What more could she want from him?

Severus didn't hear her case, knowing nothing she'd say would change his mind. He closed the door in her face, locking and warding it for good measure. Later that evening, he tossed and turned, her desperation and sadness lingering on his mind.

xxx

"You've got to be kidding me," muttered Severus, crossing his room to the door. He knew Narcissa stood behind it. Only she would have reason to visit him at two o'clock in the morning.

Severus's eyes widened at the sight of Narcissa. Silent tears coursed down her ashen face. Her hair hung in limp strands down her slim shoulders. A light sheen of sweat coated her forehead, yet she trembled, her mauve nightgown clinging to her slender figure.

"Please, Severus," she whispered, rocking on the balls of her bare feet.

It took all of Severus's willpower not to take Narcissa into his arms if only to stop her crying. She swayed once more, and Severus caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She laid her head against his chest, her tears soaking his pyjama top.

"All right," Severus agreed, unable to deny Narcissa any longer. Admittedly, sharing a bed with her intrigued him for he'd never shared a bed with anyone. Sure, he'd slept with a few women, but he'd never spent the night, abandoning them in the early morning hours.

"Thank you," Narcissa breathed into his chest. Severus removed his arms from her waist and guided her to the bed.

"Would you like something? Dreamless Sleep, perhaps?"

"No, thank you." Narcissa yawned and pulled the covers up to her chest.

Severus lay on his back and steepled his fingers together over his chest, wondering what he'd how he could get out of this situation. Listening to the soft sounds of her gentle breathing, he decided to sleep elsewhere once she'd fallen asleep.

He made to move, but she turned to him, curling her body towards him so her head laid on his shoulder and her hand rested on his chest. She wrapped her leg around his, pinning him to the bed. Sighing, Severus put his arm around her shoulders, holding her against him.

xxx

Gold rays from the early morning sun slinked through an opening in the curtains, pulling Severus from his sleep. He inhaled the comforting scent of vanilla and almond, surprised to find his nose buried in Narcissa's hair. The soft strands tickled his face.

He'd thought he'd done an adequate job detaching her from him after she'd fallen asleep. As not to cross more lines, he'd moved to the opposite edge of the bed and turned his back to her. He'd allowed her into his bed, and he'd comforted her, which was more than enough.

Unfortunately, his body had a mind of its own and had sought her out sometime that evening. Her back pressed against his chest and stomach, and her full breasts sat on his forearms. Her firm bottom rested in his lap, causing the most pleasant of sensations to course through him. Alarmed, Severus shifted his hips, hoping she hadn't felt him stirring against her.

His sudden movement caused Narcissa to slide out of his embrace. Severus took advantage of the opportunity, turned away from her and rose from the bed. He dressed, careful not to wake her. Before he left, he draped a blanket over her shoulders, thankful that she'd stayed asleep.

"Thank you," Narcissa greeted later that morning. She strode into the kitchen and poured a cup of tea.

Lowering his newspaper, Severus surveyed Narcissa. She'd donned a silk robe over her nightgown and appearance refreshed. A good night's sleep improved her appearance.

"You're welcome," muttered Severus. He stared at his plate, his appetite diminishing. Sleeping next to Narcissa had evoked an avalanche of emotions he was unsure of and unprepared to handle. His skin crawled with the feel of her soft skin, which lingered on his fingertips.

Narcissa lowered herself on the seat next to him. Her knee grazed his, and a soft smile played on the corners of her lips.

Severus's brow furrowed. "This shan't happen every night," he warned, pleased when her smile turned into a frown.

But, if Severus was honest with himself, he knew that he would not deny Narcissa if she returned to him. He'd found comfort in her embrace, and he longed to feel it again.

xxx

Narcissa ignored Severus's request, returning to his bedroom night after night. Soon, she no longer knocked. She opened his door and tiptoed to his bed, careful to avoid the wooden floorboards that creaked.

At first, Severus thought to protest, unable to shake the feeling of betrayal that consumed him every time he pressed his body against hers. As the nights passed, he justified his behaviour. Severus promised to care for Narcissa and fulfilled that request by comforting her every night. They weren't sleeping _with_ each other, and he hadn't developed feelings for her. His heart belonged to another.

But, as they say, the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

"Are you awake?" she whispered one evening. Severus heard the bed sheets rustling as she turned to face him.

"No." Severus turned towards Narcissa. She'd been in his bed, asleep on his side, when he crawled into it two hours earlier. He lay there, unable to get the images from the latest Muggle hunt out of his mind. The Dark Lord had been generous, allowing Greyback to have his way with the Muggle family's youngest daughter. Severus could not push the girl's screams from his mind, and his stomach roiled at the image of her blood splattered on the carpet.

"The hunt?" Narcissa asked, inching closer to him. Her cold foot collided with his, sending shivers down his spine.

"Yes," admitted Severus. "A child -," he began, unable to complete the sentence. He closed his eyes, recalling the girl's red hair and green eyes. It had taken all of his willpower not to push Greyback off her.

Without warning, Narcissa pressed herself against Severus's chest and draped her arm over his shoulder. Her other hand ran through his hair, massaging his scalp. "Lucius never liked it when the Dark Lord hurt children."

Narcissa's confession stunned Severus, but he said nothing, allowing her to soothe him with her gentle caresses.

"Thank you," whispered Severus that morning, untangling himself from Narcissa. He'd woken with his arms around her waist and his face pressed against her breasts.

She mumbled words he couldn't understand and turned away from him. Draping a blanket over her shoulders, he left the room. His heart tightened at the sight of her golden hair spread across the pillows.

xxx

Narcissa's initial confession soon led to others. She openly expressed her disgust with the Dark Lord for invading the Manor, and she blamed Lucius for dragging her family into the mess.

At first, Severus couldn't believe that she'd confide her true feelings to him. He thought to stop her revelations, but he realised that she trusted him. Severus wasn't entirely sure why but felt no need to stop her. He'd keep her secrets.

Narcissa moved closer to him and pulled the covers up to their shoulders. Her eyes bore into his and her brow furrowed. "Have you ever thought about it? We went too far. Now there's no way back."

Severus ruminated on her words. He bit his lip, forcing himself to stay silent. He couldn't confess his secrets to her no matter how strong the temptation.

Severus shrugged. "Where there's a will there's a way?"

She flashed him a small smile, his answer satisfying her for the moment. "Good point. Perhaps it's not too late."

"If you could be anywhere else, where would you be?" inquired Severus, trying to change the conversation.

"On a beach in the French Riviera," she began without hesitation. "I'd get tan while eating macarons. There's a little shop that makes the most delicious raspberry ones. You?"

"Italy," answered Severus. "I've always wanted to make wine."

"That sounds lovely. I think you'd be rather good at it. It's similar to potions, right?"

"Perhaps."

As she drifted off to sleep, Severus's mind wandered. At night, with Narcissa curled up against him, he pretended he wasn't a spy with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He wasn't serving two masters. Instead, he was a man holding a woman.

In the minutes where he teetered on the edges of consciousness and sleep, he wished for normality, knowing it merely wasn't possible for someone like him. For now, he enjoyed their nights in their bubble, hidden away from the world. For a few hours, they could forget about the raging war happening alongside them.

He studied Narcissa, amazed by how peaceful she looked as she slept beside him. He brushed an errant strand of hair away from her face and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

Could things have been different in another life? A more permanent role in her life could have suited him. If Lucius and Lily never existed, could they have found each other?

xxx

Severus tossed and turned in his chambers, unable to get the image of the Carrows torturing a first year out of his mind. He'd sanctioned it too, which made matters worse.

His bed was nowhere near as luxurious at his bed at Malfoy Manor. He could transform it into something more suitable. Doing so wouldn't fill the void Narcissa had left behind. Their dalliance lasted two months, and yet, she'd had a profound effect on him.

He missed feeling her soft skin under his callused fingertips and how she always insisted on bathing before bed. He longed to run his fingers through her silky hair. Most of all, he missed how she comforted him at night, soothing away his troubles with kind words and tender touches.

A familiar knock pulled Severus from his half-hearted attempt to sleep. Shaking his head, he lumbered towards the door. He opened it, a mix of excitement and dread filling him as he took in Narcissa. He'd willed her appearance with his thoughts.

"Can I stop pretending I'm happy now?"

Narcissa stepped into Severus's chambers without his invitation and took a seat at the foot of his bed. He shut the door and pressed his back against it.

"What are you doing here? Did anyone see you?" Severus fisted his pyjama bottoms, fighting his urge to yell at her. Hadn't she realised the stupidity of her actions? What if someone caught them?

Narcissa shook her head, avoiding Severus's stern gaze. She ran her hand over his threadbare duvet and twirled a loose strand around her finger.

"Alecto let me in. I said I had a message for you from the Dark Lord."

"Of course," muttered Severus, cursing Alecto's gullibility and inability to follow the protocol that they'd set regarding visitors to Hogwarts.

A request for Narcissa to leave his chambers rested on the tip of Severus's tongue. Sensing his discomfort, Narcissa looked at him. Her eyes begged him to allow her to spend the night. Severus attempted to look elsewhere but found himself drawn deeper into their depths.

"What about Lucius? I take it he's unaware of your whereabouts."

"It doesn't matter," retorted Narcissa. "He doesn't know I'm around half the time. He's lost in his nightmares."

"Shouldn't you be with him?"

Narcissa crossed her arms over her chest. "There's no point. I can't make them go away. I can't get a full night's rest since he tosses and turns all night."

Sighing, Severus admitted defeat and strode to his closet. He yanked the doors open and pulled down extra blankets. He tossed them to her side of the bed and waited until she got situated before he settled in beside her.

He meant to turn away from her to convey his displeasure with her sudden appearance, but his body betrayed him. He inched closer to Narcissa and pulled her into his arms. An overwhelming sense of guilt filled him, and he felt like a traitor. What kind of man robs his best friend of his wife during his time of need?

Severus pushed aside his concerns as Narcissa nestled into his chest. He smirked into her hair, happy to have her in his arms. It wasn't his fault that Lucius couldn't satisfy her. If anything, he was helping Lucius by keeping her happy, even if only for the night.

xxx

"I'll walk Severus out," Narcissa announced after the meeting with the Dark Lord and Death Eaters ended. They'd strategised all night. Narcissa hoped it'd end tomorrow, no matter what the outcome.

Severus followed her down the Manor's winding corridors, lost in thought of the impending battle. He had more to do to ensure his plans were in place.

Narcissa tugged on Severus's arm and ushered him into a small sitting room off the front entrance. She paced in front of the door. Severus's brow furrowed, concerned by her anxious behaviour.

"Thank you for everything," she began after a few minutes. Her eyes focused on a spot behind his shoulder. "You've helped me so much, and I want you to know how much I appreciate it."

"You gave me no choice," reminded Severus, waving a dismissive hand at her.

"In the time we've spent together, I've -"

Severus stepped towards Narcissa, backing her up against the door. "Don't say something you don't mean," he warned, pressing his fingers against her lips.

Narcissa huffed and shifted away from him. "Fine, I understand. Now's not the right time. Can we discuss this later?"

Her question lingered, filling the small sitting room with awkward silence. Severus, unsure of what to say, nodded. Narcissa's wide smile warmed him. She leant forward. Instinctively, Severus's arms went around her waist to catch her.

Her lips pressed firmly against his cheek. Face flushing, Severus's knees trembled. They'd kissed before, but back then, it meant little. Her kisses were casual greetings between friends. This time, her kiss spoke of a promise – a hint of what's to coming if he's willing. Where there's a will, there's a way; her kiss seemed to say.

Uncertain of how to respond, Severus turned the handle and exited the room. Narcissa trailed behind him and escorted him to the front door. "I guess this is goodbye then."

"For now," Severus replied without thought. His eyes widened, startled by his admission. He stepped towards Narcissa, cupped her face and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Clenching his jaw, he resisted the desire to kiss her.

"For now," she echoed.

Severus opened the door, stepped outside and Apparated into the night without giving her another glance.

Back at Hogwarts, warmth coursed through Severus as he settled into bed. Narcissa's kiss lingered on his cheek. He traced the outline left by her soft lips as he drifted off to sleep. Memories of his nights with Narcissa replayed in his mind, and he wished she could spend the night.

Back at the Manor, Narcissa lay in bed with Lucius. Lucius's grip around her waist tightened, and he mumbled meaningless words into her hair. She looked down at his arms and wished they were Severus's.

xxx

Narcissa pulled her robes tighter around her body, warding off the autumn chill, as she plodded down the endless aisles of tombstones in search of Severus's. It'd been five months since the war ended, and no one had found his body. Despite that, the Ministry had declared Severus a casualty of war.

After almost an hour of aimless searching, Narcissa found Severus's tombstone under a weeping willow tree. A small picture frame containing a thank you note sat beside it. She wiped away the fallen leaves and one lone raven feather that had landed at the base of the tombstone. She replaced the dead flowers with a bouquet of white daffodils and blue forget-me-nots.

Narcissa glanced around, confirming her sole presence in the graveyard, before lowering herself to the ground. She yearned for Severus's presence beside her as she lay on her back and looked up at the stars. She spotted the constellations the Blacks were named after and grinned. How would they feel if they saw her mourning over the death of a Half-blood traitor?

She turned to him, her tears blurring her vision. She extended her hand, her fingers shaking until they collided with the cold stone.

Narcissa traced Severus's name with her fingertips and recalled the contours of his angular face, his deep voice and the warmth of his body when he held her at night. She could still feel his hands around her waist, his fingers massaging her scalp and the back of his hand caressing her face.

"You're not dead. But I'm not sure you're alive either. Not really."

She often thought of the whereabouts of his body, wondering where he could have gone and who would have taken him. Part of her hoped that he'd pulled the wool over their eyes and survived. He was the smartest person she'd ever met. If anyone could survive such an attack, it'd be Severus.

She'd all but confessed her love for him during their final night. He'd stopped her, but it didn't prevent her from feeling what she felt. What she still felt.

"I know you loved Lily," began Narcissa, "but I hope that I had a place in your heart. You've always had a place in mine." She continued to talk to Severus, updating him on her life post-war before she fell asleep, her palm resting on his name.

The following morning, Narcissa woke with a silver blanket wrapped around her. Smiling, she recalled all the mornings when Severus draped the fallen blankets over her shoulders. She inhaled it, remembering the subtle scent of his cologne and how it lingered on the bedsheets. Unbeknownst to Lucius, once Severus returned to Hogwarts, she'd often slip out of their bed and into Severus's.

Narcissa sat up, wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and wiped away the remnants of last night's tears off her face.

"I love you," she whispered, leaning forward to press a kiss on Severus's name. "I will always love you."

* * *

Word Count: 3490.

Submitted for Hogwarts Writing Club:

-Character Appreciation: 7 (word) last.

-Disney Challenge: T2 Write about someone being manipulated into something.

-Shannon's Showcase: #9 FYR Macedonia: (word) deeper and (dialogue) "Have you ever thought about it? We went too far. Now there's no way back."

-Showtime. #2 The Bishop – (colour) silver.

-Buttons. O2. Feather, D3. "Can I stop pretending that I'm happy now?" and W2. extra.

-Ami's Audio Admirations: 12. Old School – (word) traitor.

-Emmy's Emporium 3. Empress Borte – write about a damsel in distress.

Also submitted for:

-The Insane House Challenge #520 Action – Cuddling

-365 Prompt Challenge #338 Trope – Sharing a bed.

-Resolutions Challenge: #4 12/50 stories written in 2018.

-May Scavenger Hunt #7 Prompt Set (action) looking up at the stars, (dialogue) 'I love you', (tone) whisper and (object) flowers.

-Film Festival Challenge (Knocked Up): #20 (emotion) guilty and #24 (word) bubble.

-Bi-Monthly Debate Club - Debate 3 - Shared bed!Trope

-May Fanfiction Writing Month – 3490 words.

Also submitted for the Conversation Starter Prompt Challenge on the HPFC. #43 Include a character being wrapped in a nice, warm blanket in your fic.


End file.
